


Dupla vagy semmi

by AniH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentin nap, váltakozó pov
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH
Summary: Dean és Castiel egy romantikus vacsorával ünnepli a Valentin napot. Mindketten megakarják lepni a másikat - mindketten meg is lepődnek rendesen.





	

A pekándiós pite utolsó falatjait ették, amiért Castielnek a szomszéd városba kellett elmennie. Már két héttel előre megrendelte, Dean kedvenc cukrászdája ugyanis már akkor tele volt Valentin napi megrendelésekkel. Közös megegyezés alapján otthon töltötték az estét. Dean főzött, Castiel pedig a desszertért és pezsgőért volt felelős.

Dean végre lenyelte az utolsó falat süteményt is, s kortyolt egyet poharából. Castiel vele szemben már egy ideje nem evett, gyomra görcsben állt az idegességtől. Már fél éve, hogy tervezi ezt a pillanatot, de ékszerboltba alig csak egy hónapja mert elmenni. Amikor Dean felvetette a romantikus Valentin napi vacsora ötletét, azt gondolta talán ez lesz a tökéletes alkalom.

– Dean, van valami, amit már régóta szeretnék megkérdezni – mondta, mikor Dean visszahelyezte poharát az asztalra. Egyik kezével a zsebében kereste a kis dobozkát, másikkal pedig Dean kezéért nyúlt. Rengetegszer játszotta már le a szituációt a fejében, néha térdre ereszkedett, néha hosszú litániát zengett arról, milyen csodálatos is párja. Sam azt mondta neki, hogy a helyzet majd úgy is adja magát, s neki lett igaza. Meghitten ültek egymással szemben, Dean arcát gyönyörűnek találta a gyertyafényben, zöld szemei pedig csak úgy ragyogtak, ennél szebb pillanatot kívánni sem tudott volna.

Dean szemei elkerekedtek, mikor Castiel előhúzta a vörös bársonydobozt a zsebéből, majd kinyitotta. Bár valóban jól titkolta tervét, ekkora meglepettségre nem számított.  
– Dean Winchester, leszel a férjem?

~

Dean egész délután a konyhában forgott. Ha nem böngészett át legalább három szakácskönyvet, akkor egyet se. A zöldségesnél negyedórát töltött vele, hogy kiválassza a tökéletes fej káposztát, amit aztán fel sem használt, ugyanis mikor egy utolsó pillantást akart vetni a receptre, meglátott mellette egy másikat, egy sokkal jobbat.

Még szerencse, hogy sütnie nem kellett, különben biztosan nem lett volna kész, mire Cas hazaért. Ó, ha rajta múlik abba is belevágott volna, de nem lehetett túl feltűnő, valamit a párjára is hagynia kellett. Így utólag egyáltalán nem bánja, Cas isteni pekándiós pitét hozott neki. Képes volt érte elmenni a szomszéd városba, alig várta, hogy férjének nevezhesse ezt a férfit! Azonban ahogy fogyott a tányérjáról a sütemény, úgy kezdtek újra előbukni kételyei. Életében nem evett még ilyen lassan semmit. Próbálta az időt húzni, de végül lenyelte az utolsó falatot is, s nagyot kortyolt pezsgőjéből, hogy erőt merítsen a nagy kérdés feltételéhez.

– Dean, van valami, amit már régóta szeretnék megkérdezni – mondta Castiel, éppen csak mikor Dean lerakta poharát, s szólásra nyitotta volna száját. A férfi kék szemei csodálatosan ragyogtak a gyertyafényben. Remegő baljával nyúlt Dean keze felé, amit ő készségesen adott oda neki, a jobbjával pedig zsebében kutakodott. Amikor előhúzott egy kis dobozkát, majd a tetejét felnyitva látható vált Dean számára a tartalma, a zöld szemű férfi nem tudta, hogy sírjon-e inkább vagy nevessen.  
– Dean Winchester, leszel a férjem? – kérdezte Castiel összekulcsolt kezeiket kissé erősebben szorítva, Dean pedig levegőt venni is elfelejtett.

A sokkból felébredve halk kuncogás tört fel torkából. Ő is a zsebébe nyúlt Castiel összezavarodott tekintetét magán érezve, majd elővette a gyűrűt tartalmazó kék dobozt, s egy kézzel felpattintotta tetejét.  
– Ezt én is kérdezhetném tőled – mondta Dean hatalmas vigyorral, már a legkevesebb idegesség nélkül. Castiel összehúzott szemöldökkel félredöntötte fejét, majd mikor összeállt neki a kép, belőle is kitört a nevetés. Mikor lenyugodott, áthajolt az asztalon egy csókért, Dean pedig készségesen találkozott ajkaival félúton.

– Kicsit azért bánom, hogy nem én kérdezhettem meg először – mondta Dean miután elszakadtak egymástól, Castiel kézfejét hüvelykujjával simogatva.  
– Ha készültél valamivel… ha szeretnéd, akkor ühm… – motyogta Castiel párja szomorkás mosolyát látva.  
– Vagy ezerszer átgondoltam mit mondhatnék – mesélte Dean már vidámabban. – Akárhányszor egyedül voltam itthon, még a tükör előtt is elpróbáltam - mondta egy kicsit kuncogva magán –, de Sam azt mondta, majd a helyzet úgyis adja magát. Szóval…  
– Sam? Várj… ugyan ezt mondta nekem is – szakította félbe párja, aki összehúzott szemöldökkel, elgondolkozva ült vele szemben.  
– Legalább tudjuk, hogy mi az a sztori, ami biztosan benne lesz a vőfélyi beszédében – gondolkodott el Dean.  
– Még az eljegyzési gyűrűt sem húztad fel az ujjamra, de már az esküvőt tervezed? – kérdezte Castiel játékosan.

~

Amikor Dean remegő kezekkel felhúzta ujjára a gyűrűt, Castiel biztos volt benne, hogy nála ott törik el a mécses. Meglepetésére viszont csak akkor kezdett el sírni, mikor ő is viszonozta a gesztust. Párja arcáról sütött a boldogság, ahogy kézfejét maga elé tartva bámulta az ékszert. Vőlegénye felé nyúlt, hogy gyűrűs kezeiket összekulcsolta, s csak azután nézett végre fel rá. Mikor tudatosult benne, hogy szerelme sír, felállt és megkerülte az asztalt, majd őt is felhúzta. Castiel boldogan engedelmeskedett. Amint állóhelyzetbe került, egyből Dean karajaiba borult, s nyakába temette arcát. Dean meleg tenyereit érezte a tarkóján, másikat pedig lapockái között pihenni.

Nem tudja mikor kezdtek el csókolózni, vagy hogy ki kezdte, de Dean volt az, aki megszakította. Újra összefonta gyűrűs kezeiket, s – már ő is könnyes szemekkel – csak bámulta. Castiel megforgatta szemeit, majd párját maga után húzva elindult a hálószoba felé. A gyűrűiket később is bámulhatják, most sokkal jobb ötlete támadt.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad. ♥ Látogass el a blogomra, ha minél előbb értesülni szeretnél az új írásaimról.  
> [Tökéletlen Türkiz](http://imperfect-turquoise.blogspot.hu/)


End file.
